Learning Life
by Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren
Summary: World so Cold sequel. Now that Aasha's mother is dead, she is forced to go back to the brothers and Kelsey. As she struggles to learn that life isn't all about abuse, a shocking discovery rises and unhinges her confidence. Not only that, Ren, Kishan, and Kelsey are starting to doubt where Aasha stands; with them or with Lokesh. Can Aasha prove she can be trusted and learn to trust?
1. Prologue

Lokesh turned in his chair, facing the man he called into his office. His reddish-orange hair was ruffled and he had bags under his blue eyes, showing he had little sleep. Ignoring his appearance, Lokesh rasped, "Well, how did it go?"

The man straightened and reported: "All went well. The files are destroyed and Joan has been silenced permanently."

"What about the girl?"

His blue eyes narrowed as he echoed: "Girl?"

Lokesh rolled his eyes and hissed, "Yes, the girl. Nobody. Remember her? Short fiery red hair and blue eyes? She escaped and killed two of my men in battle when we captured Miss Hayes?"

Blue eyes sparked in the mention of Nobody and the man let out a sharp sigh. "Ah, her. There was no sign of her at Joan's house."

Lokesh grunted and he put his hands to his forehead, trying to keep his cool. "Then find her," Lokesh snarled suddenly, taking the man off guard.

"Y-yes, sir," he stammered.

"Now, go!" Lokesh turned around in his chair. "If she got away, she might go to the brothers. Do whatever it takes, but makes sure she dies."

"Will do, sir," the man spoke in monotone as he turned around and left Lokesh's study to gather his men.


	2. Chapter 1

Aasha Lisbon, in Tasmanian Tiger-Wolf form, padded along through the forest, still searching for the brothers, and she had finally caught their scent, not enjoying the fact that they were the only ones she could stay with after her mother's sudden death.

Shaking her head, Aasha trotted on, finding that their scent grew stronger. Changing back into her human form, she warily crept forward and peered over some bushes, seeing the brothers talking, sitting on their motorcycles.

"I hope we can rescue Kelsey," Ren spoke softly, and Aasha bristled at the word.

"Then stop hoping and get to it!" She snapped; startling the brothers as she pushed forward, eyes narrowed.

"How did you," Kishan began, both brothers tense, but Aasha cut him off.

"It was simple, really," she scoffed. "Nothing was there in the town so I doubled back and followed your scent, which was easy to find considering you both smell like sweaty boys and panicked tigers. Now, do you want to get Kelsey or not?"

Before Kishan could object, Ren spoke up. "We found her, but we were trying to think of a way to get her out." He turned and pointed out to the jungle, where a large mansion was built near the beach shore.

Aasha bristled, recognizing that house all too well. "Damn it," she cursed, scowling deeply.

The brothers glanced at her curiously, but Aasha did nothing to satisfy their curiosity. "Has she sent you a sign or something?"

Ren nodded and explained the signs with a magical scarf or something, but Aasha listened. "Okay, simple. She sent you many things, and all we need to do is make a plan.

"We," Kishan asked incredulously, but Aasha ignored him, not caring what they thought. "And actually, we do have a plan."

Aasha turned to them, shrugging. "Okay, have fun at the death house. I'm going to go scout around."

"Actually, no," Kishan retorted slowly, causing her to tense. "You will be there to help get her out."

Aasha scowled and turned away again. "Fine, but don't expect me to save your hide if you decide to tangle with Lokesh yourself."

* * *

Aasha crouched down, waiting for her signal, debating whether or not if she should stay as a person. Shrugging it off, she twirled her weapon, a dagger, and placed the tip into the wood of the house wall. She peered out around a box, carefully gazing around the hallway. A glint appeared from the doors that led down into another hallway, and Aasha slipped the dagger into its sheath on her belt, gliding forward softly and slipping inside the hallway where Kishan waited. Giving a brief nod, Aasha flattened herself to the wall, watching from the shadows.

Almost immediately, Lokesh came down the hall, heading toward a room, talking to Kelsey with a triumphant gleam in his eyes, the captive looking disgusted. Aasha bristled seeing him, wanting more than anything to run out and attack him, but Kishan held her back. Lokesh struggled to open the doors and soon grew angry, ripping it off its hinges. Kelsey smirked when Lokesh's jaw dropped in shock and she said, "A girl should be able to enjoy a little chocolate at her wedding, don't you think?" Boiling chocolate spewed out, coating Lokesh, causing him to scream.

Kishan darted around and burst through a side door after dispatching a guard with a circular weapon. Hearing Kelsey yell out his name happily, Aasha darted forward, racing toward the door, but cried out in alarm as someone bowled into her, sending them sprawling. Scrambling to her feet, Aasha drew her dagger, facing her attacker.

Blue eyes met blue eyes and the two stared at each other, Aasha in shock and the man in triumph. He whipped out a larger knife and swung it toward Aasha, but she rolled out of the way, getting to her feet and slashing her dagger at his legs, causing him to stumble and howl in pain. He swung again, and Aasha was too slow to react, the knife slicing through the skin on her shoulder.

Hissing in pain, Aasha bit her tongue until she drew blood and scrambled away, glaring at him. Before he could move again, Aasha darted into the room where Kishan was last seen going into; there she found the brothers and Kelsey standing over the burning body of… some person who was mummy-wrapped in cloth. "We got to go!" Aasha barked, making run for it as the man burst through after her.

Not needing to be told twice, the trio took off, Aasha and the man hot on their heels. Leaving the room, Aasha slammed the door shut on the man's face, pleased that she wounded his legs. Suddenly, the mansion started to shake and Aasha feared Lokesh had started an earthquake. She leapt over the bodies of fallen guards and heard the crunch of the once-hidden cameras under her feet.

Up ahead, Kelsey ran between the brothers and tossed off some ring, discarding her dress piece by piece, revealing a t-shirt and jeans under it. Skidding around a corner, Aasha rushed toward the trio, seeing Kishan jump out the window they came through. Ren tossed Kelsey out and scrambled after them. "Wait for me!" Aasha screeched and skidded to a halt, heaving herself out the window and into some bushes, landing painfully on her left ankle. Biting her tongue even harder and drawing even more blood, she spat out the salty liquid and the agony in her ankle, Aasha hobbled after them and heaved herself onto the back of Kishan's motorcycle. The brothers revved the engines and shot forward, Aasha clinging onto Kishan for dear life as they sped off into the night.


End file.
